habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Fast Food
Fast food, is an official game in Habbo, involves safely parachuting food down to awaiting customers. Your goal of the game is to efficiently land six dishes of food in front of your customers, before the two rival players can. Game Play Each round begins with a countdown 3... 2... 1... GO!, then the player presses the green arrow button to send the food down. The player has to make sure he gets the food on the table as fast as he can without spilling/breaking them. Whenever a player spills or breaks a food, he has to wait longer to get more food. The ready time of each food varies depending on the weight and size, E.g. the Cake takes the longest to get ready because it is the biggest of the foods. Since you are against 2 other players you have to try and beat them to the finish. Using power ups (see below), a player can gain an advantage.There are 6 courses in all so each player must safely drop 6 different foods on their designated table, before the other two players do. When a player wins this is what is shown under that players avatar: 'Rules' The rules/gameplay for fastfood is also displayed on the games homepage, along with diagrams: Types of Food Different types of food have different weight and speeds, in which, you will need to use strategy around. The usual strategy is the heavier the food item is, the earlier you should deploy the parachute. The release of food is based on a normal meal at a resturant, first is the Appetizer (Always soup), next is the Entree (pizza/burger), with the Entree you're gonna get drinks (Drinks Tray), and sometimes you finish off with Desert (cake or pizza). Power Ups Power Ups may give you advantages while playing fast food. You have the ability to use up to three of each type of power up per game. You may buy power ups or simply receive them at random after finishing a game. Missiles Likely, missiles are the most common choice of power up. These may be fired at an opponent's falling dish thus destroying it. However, shields will block missiles from doing any damage and if the opponent's dish is already on the table, the missile will do no damage. At a low price of 1 coin for 25 missiles, these are the cheapest power up. If you first start out playing fast food, you start with 3 of them for free. Large Parachutes Sometimes your, default, Red Parachute will not do the trick if your playing competitively. This mega green parachute will almost halt your food from falling for a safe landing. It is not advisable to use these on any food, other than soup. You may purchase 15 of these for 1 coin. If you first start out playing fast food, you start with 9 of them for free. Shields Not only does the shield protect you against missiles, your dish cannot break if it hits the table at high speed. However, costing 5 coins for 5 shields, these are the most expensive power ups. If you first start out playing fast food, you start with 5 of them for free. Definetely use these wisely. Badges There are five rank badges that may be earned, only by playing this game. There are 20 levels to all five of these badges. Fast Food Winner For Winning '''X' times in Fast Food '' Fast Food Rocketeer For launching '''X' missiles in Fast Food'' Fast Food Protector For avoiding '''X' missiles in Fast Food'' Last Minute Life Saver For using a large parachute perfectly '''X' times in Fast Food'' Fast Food Regular For playing Fast Food on '''X' different days'' Leaderboard The fastfood leaderboard is a leaderboard similar to that of Snowstorm's, it basically shows the players with the highest amount of scores. But unlike the snowstorm leaderboard, only 50 games per day are counted. This means every day out of all the games you play, only 50 are contributed to your leaderboard score. Prizes Each week a prize is given out to the player with the most points at the end of the week. This prize is the Big Ruby, which is said to be worth 200 credits when exchanged. Also every week three random players ranking in the highscore list from 2-50 would be drawed randomly to recieve somewhat of a runner-up prize called Small Ruby, which is said to be worth about 100 credits (unsure of that someone please find right amount) when exchanged. Trivia *In the game code, such as for the logo, the file is named "Basejump". It is unknown whether this was going to be the original name for the game. "Basejump" suggests that the game was going to have a different theme than 'food', but rather characters jumping down from a height. This is similar to how Snowstorm's files are "Snowwar". *The game has gotten alot of negative feelings due to the almost unbearable lagg experienced almost every day. *During 1-2 weeks of the games existence, there was no game limit to the leaderboard so players could play mass amounts of games and win the prize easily, when this was noticed as unfair by the habbo staff, a limit was put in. Category:Game Category:Sulake games Category:Habbo Games Category:Games